kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Roidmude 028
is a Low-Class combatman and a member of the Reaper Legion division, appearing as an assistant of "Soichi Makage"/Roidmude 001. Profile *Episodes: 29, 31 *Motif basis: Spider *Human form/synchronize: Unnamed member of National Bureau of Defense/assistant of "Soichi Makage" *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider Chaser's Across Breaker (body and Core) Character History In human form, 028 first appears as part of Makage's cohort. Facing Shinnosuke Tomari walking down the other side of the corridor carrying a box of lunches, 028 tells him to move out of the way so they can pass to which he, as yet unaware that Makage is head of the Roidmude infiltration, obliges. Walking past Shinnosuke, 028 watches as Makage addresses Shinnosuke, complimenting him on his work as Kamen Rider. 028 and 092 were both provided to 001 by Medic, having requested the services of a couple of Reaper Units. Appearing in human form as aides of 001's persona, National Bureau of Defense secretary "Soichi Makage", they backed him up when Shinnosuke confronted "Makage" having realised his true identity. Assuming their true forms, the Reapers attacked Shinnosuke who, having came without Mr. Belt, was at a disadvantage until Chase, formerly the original Reaper of the Roidmudes, arrived to deal with his successors. Transforming into Kamen Rider Chaser and taking the fight outside, Chase soon destroyed the Roidmudes with the Across Breaker. Post-mortem The 108 Roidmudes' fragmented data would lead to the emergence of the amalgamation Roidmude 5886. Forms . ;Energy Attack :Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Wall Crawling :Spider-Type Roidmudes possess the ability to climb walls. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Webbing :Spider-Type Roidmudes can generate spider webs from their mouth to their liking. They can even spit an energized version which as strong as their finger blasts. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. - Reaper= *Height: 206 cm *Weight: 109 kg ::Powers and Abilities ;Heavy Acceleration :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Energy Attack :Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Wall Crawling :Spider-Type Roidmudes possess the ability to climb walls. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Webbing :Spider-Type Roidmudes can generate spider webs from their mouth to their liking. They can even spit an energized version which as strong as their finger blasts. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Enhanced Combat Capability :After modifications made by Medic, 028's combat capability arises, which make him stronger than other Low-Class Roidmudes. ;Talons :After modifications made by Medic, 028 wields a set of talons on his right hands. ;Superhuman Jump :Reaper Legion Roidmudes can jump in a greater height. ;Acceleration :Reaper Legion Roidmudes can run in a blinding speed. ;Roidmude Core Elimination :According to Medic, members of Reaper Legion can eliminate any Roidmude's Core. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal *Roidmude 028 was portrayed by Kiyoshi Ishii. His suit actor is unidentified. Notes *Roidmude 028's talons were recycled from Roidmude 096's suit. Appearances *''Kamen Rider Drive'' **Episode 29: What Really Happened in the Robbery? **Episode 31: Why Did the Important Memories Disappear? References Category:Spider Monsters Category:Drive Characters Category:Roidmudes Category:Grim Reaper Monsters